Parted by a Secret
by Airri Spree
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon, she transformed into Famous Ice-Skater Izzy. She went to live with her brother, Benjamin and finds out that he has a vampire girlfriend. What happens when Bella's and the Cullens' world are brought together again?
1. Bella Swan & Izzy Marie

**Hey guys! Thanks for giving this FanFic a try...**

**People who read "My Dirty Little Secret" by twilightfan213 might find this a bit similar... I asked her for her permission to use part of her idea. Part of her idea, so, yeah, it will be different. Credit for the idea goes to the great twilightfan213.**

**Really hope that you will enjoy reading this chapter! This first chapter is dedicated to twilightfan213, thank you for giving me permission to use part of your idea!!!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the series and any of the characters.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I, as usual, am crying my eyes-and heart-out on the bed in my room, looking at the rocking chair that _he_ always sat on…

Now, _he_ is gone… _He _left me… _He_ doesn't love me… It is already the start of December, _his_ whole family has disappeared for about three months already.

Then, the sound of a door opening woke me up from my thoughts though I did not do anything physically to acknowledge the action.

Charlie walked in, seeing me, he sighed deeply. "Bella, I really can no longer see you moping around like a living dead. Why don't you go live with your brother or your mum?"

No! I cannot live Forks! If I leave… then I won't even know if _he_ is true or is it all just a dream and a Greek God didn't appear in my life. No convey my intentions to Charlie, I shook my head violently-okay, maybe not so violently because I didn't really have the strength, what with hardly eating anything.

"Bella, I really love you but then please just leave. Not that I don't want you here but witnessing you in this state is seriously breaking my heart. Staying in Forks won't make him come back. Why don't you resume your ice skating life? After all, you only stopped because you wanted a break and since you already got it…" Charlie trailed off.

At the mention of _him_, my heart tore into pieces, shredded into strips and I became very resigned and agreed to go live with Benjamin, though, like me, he prefers to be called by Ben. Well, Renee or Ben, obviously I will choose Ben… If I go to mum's, she will also be heartbroken and I also haven't seen Ben in like, forever.

Maybe it won't be a bad idea to resume my life as the ice-skating princess. Yes, Izzy, the name I go by when I skate, is an internationally renowned ice skater, nicknamed as the Youngest Ice Princess. Weird enough, huh? I can hardly walk across a flat surface without tripping but then once I am strapped into my ice-skating boots, I, clumsy Bella Swan, will transform to become a graceful, I would say, Izzy Marie.

Other than this, I can also use my ice-skating hectic life to get my mind off things. No, they will not ever be forgotten, just locked up in a special corner in my heart…

The next day, I made my way to the air port after saying my goodbye to Charlie and promising to call him once in a while, having already packed my suitcase last night.

I boarded the plane to Seattle, where Ben is currently living and studying, and thought about things.

Ben is ecstatic to have me live with him and have already prepared a room for me in his newly-bought apartment, bought using our parents' money, of course but then he did chip in using the money he earned working during the summers.

Ben and I are twins though he is delivered about a few minutes before me so he is a really protective sort-of-older brother towards me. We also had a special connection, which some twins also have. To explain it, we will always feel totally comfortable with each other and we will just get a feeling of how the other party is feeling and what to do, whether is it to comfort him/her or to leave him/her to his/her own thinking.

The intercom came over the plane, announcing the arrival. I got down the plane and made my way to the gates. I spotted Ben's head of curly brown hair. He gazed at me with his blue eyes, which he inherited from Renee before pulling me in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Bells! How are you?" He, like Charlie, likes to call me Bells.

"Fine," I answered him, with a small smile at the edges of my lips. Ben knows about my boyfriend leaving me but then, of course, don't know that said _boyfriend_, is a vampire and _has never loved me before_.

"Call me Izzy, I am going to continue ice-skating," I told him.

He gave me a look. He doesn't understand why he has to address me differently because I am still me, Isabella Marie Swan. However, he is delighted and excited when he knows that I am going to resume my ice-skating "career", I guess you could call it. "Really? That's great! The ice-skating world is just so boring without you out there, kicking all of their butts off the skating rinks during the competitions."

I just smiled at his enthusiasm and is thinking about how much he didn't change, still the kinda lame Ben that I know and love. We made our way over to the luggage belt and before I could so much as touch my one, small, suitcase, he has already carried it in his hands.

Then, he led me to his car, a second-hand Porsche with faded blue paint. He drove me to my new house as we talked and asked each other questions, catching up with each other but thankfully, he did not once mention about you-know-who.

We arrived at our destination, turning in to a small driveway. It is actually more of a house, big enough for two people to fit comfortably. Ben showed me around the relatively-average size house, a bit bigger than Charlie's.

It is decorated quite nicely, I would say. The living room consists of one television, one coffee table, one game console and a few sofas around. The kitchen is pretty much like everyone else's except that most of the cupboards are filled with junk food. Well, Ben is a guy, after all. Then, he showed me my room, which thankfully has its own bathroom. The room is fairly empty though, what with the _really_ late notice.

Well, it is about to change soon… and me too…

* * *

**What do you think about it? I know that it is a little short, will try to make the next chapter longer. Please, please review/comment!**


	2. Makeover 1

**Hey guys! Really sorry for not updating earlier. Been really busy and have that huge writers' block.**

**Hope this chapter can cover my apologies.**

**This is dedicated to you all!**

**Special thanks to twilightfan213 for the awesome idea again! **

***Disclaimer: I don't own the series and any of the characters.**

* * *

After Ben placed my luggage on the floor in my room, he left after giving me one more hug. I took out my toiletries and went into the bathroom to wash up before I will start the "glam and change everything up" operation.

I ransacked my rather small luggage until I come across a pair of jeans and the best long sleeve shirt I can find. I seriously need a new wardrobe.

Taking my wallet which is hiding my credit card, all of Izzy's rewards, which I am about to start using today and hand phone, I left my room to go down the stairs. I found Ben in the living room, watching sports on the television screen. Typical males.

"Ben? Can I use your car for a while? I need to go out."

"Huh?" He turn his head from the screen and looked at me before turning back to look at the screen. "Oh, sure! The keys are on the dining table."

I took the car keys and thanked him, telling him I will also not be back for dinner.

I got into the second-hand car and turned the music player and conditioning on. First stop: Car shop.

With the help of all the road signs, I finally managed to find a car shop which is conveniently hosting a car show whereby many famous car brands will come together at one venue and show off a few of their companies' cars.

Due to today being a weekday, there are not many people here. I walked around the huge show room and two of the cars caught my eyes. One being the 2010 Ferrari Scuderia Spider 16M and the other is the 2010 Lexus LFA. Aah, I don't know which one to choose! The Ferrari is like a really cool sports car while the Lexus is so glamorous and is an limited edition, only 500 of them will be made!

Heck! I shall buy both cars. After saving for so many years, I think it I time for me to splurge a bit-okay, maybe not a bit, the prices of both cars are 6 digits long.

When I walked out of the car show room, I am the proud owner of a red Ferrari Scuderia Spider, bought with about $308,000 and a white Lexus LFA, bought with about $375,000. They are scheduled to be sent to Ben's house in 3 days time.

Next stop: Mall. Fortunately, the mall is very near to the car show room. I parked Ben's car in the car park and entered the huge mall. I still don't like to shop, much, but then I don't exactly detest it. After all, I will be spending most of today over here.

I walked into a huge, nicely decorated salon and told one of the kind workers what I want to have done.

First, my long brown hair is washed and while waiting for it to dry, I went through the facial treatment which is really nice and refreshing. After that, my warm mocha coloured hair is cut a little shorter, but still very long, straightened and dyed luminous blonde with golden blonde and light brown highlights.

My hair is washed once again using the shampoo which can keep the dyes in your hair and polished till it shined and is silky smooth. Next step is the painful one. I had my whole body Brazilian-waxed and my skin is hairless and soft like a baby's. I also had a pedicure and manicure so now my nails have a layer of clear protective coat over it.

I left the salon finally with the recommended leave-on conditioner. I entered the spectacle shop first to get contact lenses. If I really want to get over my "past" life and forget _him_, my theory is to look completely different and do completely live different. In other words, live differently.

I bought a few boxes of blue coloured contact lenses whereby one pair can be used for a year. Just as I am about to leave the shop, a thought suddenly occurred to me. I should totally buy glasses to. I mean, I won't wear it everyone I go, maybe just at home but then a pair of spectacles can make a lot of difference to one's looks. So, I also bought a pair of half frame black and clear spectacles.

The most important part of a transformation is obviously the clothes. I bought bags of clothing which old Bella Swan will definitely not wear. They include skinny jeans, mini skirts, cute tops, halter necks and revealing dresses.

Not to be missed out is lingerie. I walked into Victoria's Secret and chose a few sets of bras with matching panties and thongs of different styles, including one which includes pink background with white hearts dotting all over it and a very sexy black with pink bow camisole. I also bought a few sets of bikini which caught my eyes.

When I reached the Pink section of the store, I almost screeched out loud. I mean I am not one person who likes pink a lot but then the clothes are just so totally cute. I grabbed a dog tag that reads "Love Pink", a pink T-shirt with a peace sign, a pair of pink boy shorts and another pink shirt.

After I left Victoria's Secret, I went into a cosmetics store and bought various colours of various types of makeup and a few bottles of perfume. I also went to the body shop to buy body foam, shampoo and conditioner.

Shit! How can I forget to buy shoes? I found-and bought-many pairs of shoes, consisting of high heels, flip flops, converse and flats. I am very tempted to buy ice skating shoes and dresses when I passed the shop selling them but then I resisted because one, I have spent way too much money already-even though I earned them myself-and two, I already have piles and stacks of them given to me by the company, the sponsors and from friends who know me as Izzy Marie.

Hmm… what else is there? I suppose there is nothing else… I walked to the car park holding more than twenty bags and managed to squeeze all my purchases inside. I got in the car and started my drive to what I now call home.

On the way home, I came across a home decoration company. _Maybe it is not a bad idea to renovate the whole house, treat it as a gift to Ben for taking me in._ With that thought, I parked the car and entered the company. Their friendly staff handed me a book filled with many kinds of home and room decoration and asked me to choose.

However, wanting the house to be totally unique, I hired a home decoration person, also from their company to take charge of this whole project. But then I did request for my room to have an ice skating theme and for Ben… well I don't really know but then I am going for the sports theme for his.

My only request is that the whole renovation of the house must be finished in at most three days. Tough job, I know… but then I paid a hefty sum for it.

I gave them the address of the house and my cell phone number in case they need to contact me and left.

I reached _home_ at around 10 and Ben has already went back to his room and didn't see me lugging the many shopping bags upstairs and into my room. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I already fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

**This is only part 1. The next chapter will be part 2 and I promise you will be up soon. Have to cut it in order to be able to update earlier.**

**Links of the pictures from this chapter (such as her hairstyle, glasses etc) will be on my profile page.**

**Please please review/ comment! Thanks a million!**

**_lozzy035: _Did you read twilightfan213's "My Dirty Little Secret"? It rocks, righ_t?_**

**Thanks to...**

**DanMarie96, jayd-n33, twilightfan213, Demi-Bella-Twihard, currybun, Blood-Gaara-Blood, Mason and Alex, lozzy035**** for giving a review.**

**minimesnape, Sasibell, twilightfan213, tWiLiGhTlOvEr86, Demi-Bella-Twihard, currybun, heartless emo princess, Blood-Gaara-Blood, Rose Hathaway9, lozzy035, Mason and Alex for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**DanMarie96, jayd-n33, lozanic, twilightfan213, Twilightgirl141, TwiLoco, XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX, Demi-Bella-Twihard, currybun, armygirl.87.69.95, lozzy035, Kaity315 for putting it on story alert.**


End file.
